a cold winter's night
by Kawaii neko chan15
Summary: What happens when all morinaga really wants to do is cuddle.


Souichi's POV

Stupid thermostat thought souichi. About an hour ago the thermostat had broken and neither he or morinaga could fix it and of course it was the middle of winter and souichi was in his bed freezing to death and trying to warm himself up as much as he could under thick quilts. About what felt like hours later he heard a knock at the door. Senpai can I come in? Whatever sure.

When he heard the door open he saw that his kouhi had apparently had as much trouble sleeping as he did because he was wearing his thick flannel pajamas and had just about the worst case of bed head he had ever seen. Senpai I tried fixing the thermostat but it still won't work and I can't sleep can I sleep with you tonight? Morinaga asked. Hell no you fucking perv get the hell out! Souichi screamed. But senpai I really can't sleep and your quilts are thicker than mine that's hardly fair! Tch souichi thought this over for a while it was true morinaga had not been fortunate enough to receive handmade quilts from matsuda all morinaga had were a few blankets that were far too thin for use in the winter and if he himself had trouble sleeping he could only imagine what morinaga had gone through the past hour. Ugh fine just get in.

ehhhh really senpai? Fine yes whatever just get in before I change my mind. Ok senpai morinaga cheered. Souichi was trying not to get too irritated with his kouhi as he shook the entire bed getting into it but at least now he had finally gotten under the cover's good night senpai. Good night he replied then he turned around with his back facing his kouhi and after awhile he when he was just starting to get sleepy he felt a comfterble warmth on the entire back side of his body and felt two strong arms wrap around him. What the fuck morinaga get the hell of me! He screamed. But senpai please I only want to cuddle can't I even do that I promise I won't try anything.

Souichi just shut his mouth not wanting to respond he vaguely remembered a similar incident when a stalker of his had burned down his house and after wards at an attempt to cheer him up morinaga had decided to cuddle up to him just like he was doing right now and he had also remembered that his kouhi had gotten a little too excited and like many times before they had ended up having sex and now he was just waiting for his kouhi to get a boner so he could have an excuse to kick him out without feeling guilty about it but to his surprise that never happened he just kept spooning him and after a while he wasn't angry anymore morinaga's embrace had started to feel good loved even it made him feel… safe.

Morinaga's POV

Morinaga on the other hand couldn't be happier just a few hours ago he was cold and lonely not to mention a little depressed he had been yelled at by his senpai for not being able to fix the thermostat even though he coudnt fix it either. The small insults were nothing compared to the screaming scolding's and even beatings he had taken from his senpai but for some reason it really shook him tonight but now he wasn't cold and lonely anymore he was in a warm bed and spooning the man he loved. But of course he was only half lying when he complained to his senpai how cold he was his pajamas were pretty thick and he was only looking for an excuse to sleep with him and it had worked! And he couldn't be more pleased with himself and he wrapped his arms around souichi even tighter and nuzzled his face into his senpai's neck. Mmmm "Senpai I love you so much"

He couldn't help but notice that that senpai's ears had turned red and he had actually backed up a little closer to him. S-s-s-senpai do you like this? He couldn't help but stutter he was just so shocked that his tyrannical senpai would accept let alone like any kind of intimacy that wasn't part of his family. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a quiet mumbling " I just like the warmth now shut up and go to sleep "morinaga just laid there for a few moments and smiled he figured that was just his senpai's way of telling him he liked what he was doing and didn't want him to stop so he decided to follow his senpai's advice and go to sleep so he gave souichi a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck once more. And right before he fell asleep he spent a few moments and just simply enjoyed the feeling of intimacy and did not have any thoughts of lust in his mind but just simply being intimate and loving to another human being and he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was hoping to cuddle a bit longer in the morning but when his senpai literally kicked him off the bed he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.


End file.
